


So Long, Player One

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Emotions, Gen, Moving, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: Moving forward is good, but damn, is it painful





	So Long, Player One

**Author's Note:**

> I use fics to avoid dealing with my own situations. So, have Michael and Jeremy thrust into something I went through, yaaaaaayyy

This was the most painful thing that Michael had to go through. It was worse than Jeremy telling him that he was a loser. It was worse than being ignored for two months. This was Michael having to say goodbye. The two boys were wrapped around each other, sobbing quietly into each other's necks, hot tears dripping on shaking limbs. When the play list on the computer switched to the soundtrack of Bilbo's death, Jeremy glared over at it, flipping it off. 

"Fuck you, Lord of the Rings, we don't need your shit right now."

 

The two boys broke apart giggling for a few moments before growing somber again. It was moments like these that Michael was going to miss. He wrapped his arms back around Jeremy, and Jer did the same.

 

 "You're my best friend, what am I supposed to do without you?" Michael sniffled, arms tightening and shoulders convulsing.

 

"I don't know.." Jeremy's voice was cracking, and he was shaking just as much, burying his face in Michael's hair. They'd been so close for so long, glued together at the hip. People considered them one and the same, it was at the point where it was safe to assume that if one knew something, so did the other.

 

When Michael had announced at lunch the last week of senior year, that he had applied, and gotten in, to an art school a few hours away, there had been mixed reactions. The squad was thrilled, naturally. Michael was a great artist and he doubted himself far too often. The fact that he had gotten into this school was something that Michael himself couldn't believe. But he couldn't over look the feeling of sadness that began to eat at him, or the flash of pain on Jeremy's face.

 

The entire summer had been spent in a joyful daze. Michael had a job at 7/11, Jeremy worked at Starbucks. And they days they had off, they spent together. Even the days they didn't, more often than not, one crashed at the other's house. Video games, or Michael drawing. Cuddling, watching movies, or even just napping together. More than a few times they got asked if they were dating, to which both just rolled their eyes. They were two halves of a whole dork.

 

But summer came to an end far too quickly, and so the night before Michael was due to leave was met with tears and headaches, and more hugs and clutches of desperation than what would have been thought possible. They'd make it to pulling back, looking at each other with a watery smile, before crashing back into each other, refusing to let go.

 

"You don't get to leave, Micha. You don't." Jeremy sniffled, squeezing as tight as he could. Michael nodded quickly and sharply.

 

"I wish I didn't have to. I-" His voice cut out and he let out a broken sob. "How am I supposed to go from being at your side every day to barely seeing each other? Fuck school. No one needs that right?" He laughed into Jeremy's neck.

 

"Right. Fuck school." Jermey sniffled, before pulling back for just a second to kiss Michael's cheek. Michael pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

 

"Fuck..." He laughed sadly. "I'm really going to fucking miss you." He could feel Jeremy nod against his chest. And he felt more than heard the other's reply.

 

The two managed to separate again, both breathing heavily, and avoiding looking at each other. The tears were under control for the most part, but they weren't more than one wrong look away. Michael slowly walked towards the front door, not really wanting to leave. His heart was heavy, and he couldn't bare calling this the last good bye.

"Go on, get.." Jeremy smiled, tears almost spilling again. "Get off my porch." Michael barked a wet laugh, nodding.

 

"Fine....Bye.." He waited for a few more moments, a soft whimper as the door shut. Michael turned and trudged across the yard, climbing into his car. He laughed again when he saw Jeremy waving from his bedroom window, and then he broke. He hardly got the PT Cruiser started before he broke down into sobs. He knew that the new school would be good, he knew it was going to be something that benefited him.  But he hadn't anticipated just how much it was going to kill him. He drew a shuddering breath before he gave a last honk and wave at the Heere house, and drove off.


End file.
